Alan Wake The Episodes
by Austin3301
Summary: Everything is mentioned BELOW


**The Story of Alan Wake**

NOTE: _This story is the story of its game NOT THE NOVEL, the GAME_

Episode 1: Nightmare - The Lighthouse

Alan: 'Stephen King once said that "Nightmares exist outside of logic." And there's little fun to be had in explanations; they're antithetical to the poetry of fear. In a horror story, the victims keep asking "Why? But there can be no explanation, and there shouldn't be one. The unanswered mystery is what stays with us the longest. And it's what we'll remember in the end. My name is Alan Wake. I'm a writer."

"I've always had a vivid imagination, but this dream unsettled me. It was wild, dark and weird even by my standards. So yes, it began with a dream. Following a typical nightmare pattern, I was late, desperately trying to reach my destination – a lighthouse – for some urgent mission I couldn't remember."

Alan, while driving in a tunnel: "I'd been driving too fast down a coastal road to get there."

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he saw a hitchhiker. But he was already hit.

"I'd seen the hitchhiker too late." He said as he pulled the break.

He went out to see if the hitchhiker was still alive. He checked his nerve on his neck and sensed nothing.

"He was dead. I was convinced they'd put me in jail and I'd never see Alice again."

While he was looking on the hitchhiker, the lights of his car turned off. He looked at the car for a while and then looked at the victim again. Only to see nothing, but the paveway.

He gasped and dragged himself up and looked around and said:"Suddenly, his body was gone."

"I was in shock of the crash. I could hardly stay on my feet." A streetlight opened above him. He walked straight, and looked at the light on the lighthouse.

"I had to go to the light house. I knew there was something important waiting for me there." He walked to the creaky staircase and turned around. He saw the hitchhiker, standing near his car. And for a moment, he was suddenly in front of his face with an axe.

"You don't even recognize me do you writer?" the hitchhiker said as Alan ran away from the shadowed hitchhiker.

When Alan passed a street light, the hitchhiker started to tear apart the stairs and said "You think you're God? *grunt* You think you can just make up stuff? *grunt* Play with people's lives when you think it adds to the drama? *grunt* You're in this story now, and I'll make you suffer!"

Alan fell from the broken stairs and kept running. When he crossed a barricade, he jumped over it. He came across another streetlight. The light blew up. And when he stopped, he saw the hitchhiker in front of a gate and said in a twisted voice "You missed your deadline!"

Alan waited for the hiker to hit him. But when the hiker swung his axe, Alan dodged the seemingly lethal swing. The hitchhiker laughed and disappeared. Alan thought 'I realized that the hitchhiker was a character from the story I'd been working on.' The gate opened with a creak and revealed a bridge across. Alan walked to the other side when, the hitchhiker appeared again on the other side where the gate was.

"How does it feel to die by the hands of your own creation?" After the sentence was finished, he turned into a dark tornado, sucking everything in its path.

Alan sprinted as fast as he could. When he passed a flickering light, it turned off. He went left and right. was another bridge he needed to cross. He stepped foot on it and a voice from the other side said "This way! This way!" Alan sprinted to the other side. When he got there, the tornado destroyed the brigde causing them to fall into the deep.

"Mr. Wake, it's me, Clay Steward, remember? Quickly, get inside! There's no time to lose!" Alan and Clay ran to the cabin. Alan got in. But the door closed shut and Clay didn't get in. The tornado turned into the hitchhiker. Clay turned around why the wind stopped to see it changed another form "Oh No!" he said. Seeing that there was no other option, Clay showed his gun to him and said "Stop!" he fired the first shot. It didn't have an effect. "No! Die, dammit, die!" he said while firing his second shot and he ran out of bullets. The hiker swung his axe upward and Clay who had nothing left, said his last words "No! No! Ahhh!" The first struck put him to the ground. The hiker executed Clay with one final cut of the head to make sure. Alan watched behind the window. The hiker suddenly looked at him and Alan who was subsequently safe, was shocked of the face.

"I was trapped, there was no way out." A sudden sound that Alan heard made the TVs inside the cabin turn on, showing a man's left eye, staring at him. He heard voices everywhere saying "Die, die, die, die, die…!"Repeatedly. The sentence faded and changed to a maniacal laugh. The laughing stopped and the eyes were looking up and down, left and right. After a while everything turned off and the cabin rumbled violently.

"The cabin was a death trap. I had to get out." Alan looked everywhere for an exit. He tried the cabin door but it was locked. Another violent rumble made him wait for an exit. A third rumble, a pile of wood hit him and was scattered everywhere. Alan was seriously injured but fortunately, a light went in and destroyed the cabin door. A heavenly voice said "Follow the light." So he did. After a while, the voice said"You are hurt. You should go into the light. You are only safe there." A streetlight opened. Alan walked under it and healed his wounds. After he is fully healed, the light turned off. "Now that you are healed, I have something important to tell you. It goes like this: For he did not know, that beyond the lake he called home, lies a deeper, darker ocean green, where waves are both wilder and more serene, to its ports I've been, to its ports I've been. Do you understand?"

"No." Alan responded

"Follow my light." The light moved and spotted a broke stairway. He repaired the stairs and Alan walked right in. "I entered your dream to teach you. The darkness is dangerous. It's sleeping now. When it feels you coming it will wake up. There's no time, I can only show you the most important thing." Alan followed the light and there, it said "The hitchhiker has been taken over by the Dark Presence. But you can't hurt him. The darkness keeps him from getting harmed. Only the light can make the darkness go away and make him vulnerable." A brighter light that came from the light floated down slowly and the light said take this, you'll need it always." Alan picked the glowing light only to see it as a flashlight. The light again said "Use it to destroy the darkness." When Alan turned the flashlight on, the hiker charged at him. "Quickly."

The Light said and Alan followed. He boosted the flashlight's power and made the hiker walk backwards. After a few seconds, the hiker bursted a powerful light. "You did it. Now that you've destroyed the darkness, destroy the darkness inside. Here, use this gun to destroy him for good. There's no way for you to save him. He's always a threat, because you can't separate the darkness from him." Alan picked up the gun and the hiker started to charge again. Alan dodged his attack and fired two shots at him. He then disappeared into nothing. "Good. You've done well. Remember what I've taught you. I'll let you get back to your dream now." The light faded away.

"In the nightmare, a terrible darkness was taking over the world. The light house was the last safe place on Earth." Alan stood there for a while to remember what he was taught and walked to the lighthouse.

Moments after, the voice of the hitchhiker said "You made me this way, now I'm gonna kill you!" and showed himself to Alan, in front of a broken, straight bridge. He was still shadowed compared to earlier. Alan blinded him with his flashlight, but the hiker fell into another platform. Wake waited for him to come back. The hiker came back on his right. Wake again boosted his flashlight, but the hiker was already vulnerable so it had no effect. Only blinding him. He fired two shots and he was gone.

Later, Wake walked straight to the broken bridge and fell to another platform. He looked down to see the third and last platform. He went down there and looked for a path. He saw a path on the left and walked straight through it. The Hiker again appeared to be hiding in the bush, said "This is it, Wake!" He swung his axe from top to bottom and hit Wake on the shoulder. "Ahh!" Alan then turned away and boosted his flashlight again on the seemingly numerous Hitchhiker. After a while he shot again two bullets at him and disappeared. After the battle, he walked to the path to see a light. He walked right in and healed his shoulder. On the post of the light, he saw a storage box. He opened it and found a Flare Gun and two bullets for it. He stared at the Lighthouse's spinning light and went on his way. He fell never realizing that he was standing on a house. He didn't have an injury. So he walked to the right path the hiker's voice is again heard saying "You're dead, just like me!" The hiker appeared again with two other shadows. Alan boosted his flashlight but then switched with his flare gun. He fired and disposed of all three in one shot. Alan ran to where they spawned and The Hiker again appeared. "Die!" He boosted his flashlight and waited for the burst. He then swapped his Flare for his Revolver. And fired two shots again. After he disappeared, Wake went to the main road. Only the Hitchhiker waiting him from the far end, on the opposite side of the lighthouse, formed again into a tornado and said "I can keep this up forever!" He chased Alan to the lighthouse. Alan ran as fast as he could. While in the bridge, the tornado threw a car. A barrel flew back at Wake and Alan was hit on the leg. After he withstood the pain, Wake went back to running and the tornado threw another car but he wasn't hit. The third and last car, he also wasn't hit. When he was near at the end of the bridge, the tornado threw another car but, it hit the right edge of the bridge. Wake turned around to see the tornado pulling dozens of cars and barrels. Alan turned around again and ran to the doorway. When he was near the door, he turned around one last time before going inside. When he got inside, he hid on a pillar right next to the door. The hiker knocked the door four times and stopped. Alan was relieved. He then went to follow the light in the middle of the staircase. He looked upwards to see it filled with light. And suddenly, the lights turned off. Alan looked up again just to see something charging at him, falling with his last words on the light house, "Ahhhh!" Everything turned black. And he heard another voice saying: "He's here."

~ To Be Continued…

Questions:

What happened to Alan?

Who said "He's here."?

What caused everything to consume the World of this… darkness?


End file.
